Auto-Potion
.]] '''Auto-Potion' is a recurring ability in the series. A character with Auto-Potion will automatically use the weakest Potion available to heal themselves when they are damaged. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Auto Potion is an Augment in the 3D version. When a character is equipped with Auto Potion, they will automatically use a Potion to heal themselves when taking damage. It is given to the party when they find Rosa in Kaipo. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The accessory Doc's Code allows Zack to automatically use a Potion when he is in HP Critical. Doc's Code is a mission reward on mission 6-2-5 and can also be stolen from a Kactuare. The Magic Pot encountered in mission 10-2-3 will ask that Zack to attack itself using: Jump, Fira, Gravity and Assault Twister. The first time done Magic Pot drops the Magic Pot Tricks that adds the Magic Pot summon in the DMW, but the second time it'll drop either a Feather Cap or Doc's Code. Final Fantasy VIII Auto-Potion is a support ability learned from the Leviathan, Cactuar, and Tonberry GFs. It costs 150 AP to learn. Items that can be used are: Potion, Potion+, Hi-Potion, Hi-Potion+ and X-Potion. Auto-Potion will trigger even in Ultimecia Castle when the regular Item command is sealed. Final Fantasy IX Auto-Potion is a support ability all characters can learn that costs three Magic Stones to equip. The character will use a Potion or a Hi-Potion upon being attacked. The ability can be used in conjunction with the Chemist ability to double the items' potency. It is learned by Zidane (30 AP), Freya (30 AP), Eiko (30 AP), Amarant (30 AP), Dagger (20 AP), Steiner (20 AP), and Vivi Ornitier (10 AP). It can be learned from the Mythril Vest, Demon’s Vest, Running Shoes, Gold Choker, Black Hood, Golden Skullcap, Survival Vest, Magician's Robe, White Robe, Running Shoes and Extension. Final Fantasy X Auto-Potion can be customized to any customizable armor by spending four Stamina Tablet items. If a character possesses this ability, they will use a Potion to heal them self when damaged. A nice combination would be to equip the character with Auto-Potion and a weapon with the Alchemy ability, or using Rikku's Overdrive to mix a Trio of 9999 to increase the item's potency. When the auto-ability is activated, the least powerful Potion available will be used, meaning a player's stock of Potion items will be used first. If there are no Potion items in the player's inventory, then Hi-Potion items are used, and if there are none, X-Potion items are used. If a person with Auto-Potion in their armor is KO'd, the item will still be removed from the inventory as if it were used even if it actually wasn't. Auto-Potion also appears as enemy ability for Guado Guardian. It can be disabled by successfully stealing from them. Final Fantasy XV Field Medicine accessory has Noctis automatically use a Potion when his health drops below half. The Good Chamberlain accessory for Ignis has him use a Hi-Potion on Noctis when Noctis's HP falls below half. The Grand Chamberlain has Ignis use an Elixir on Noctis when his HP falls to half. Final Fantasy Tactics Auto Potion is a reaction ability the Chemist class learns for 400 JP. When a unit suffers HP loss from an attack, the unit equipped with this ability will use the lowest available Potion in the inventory. A character is not required to have learned to use the Potion in order to use it with this ability. Bravely Default Auto-Potion is the job level 6 ability for the Salve-Maker. It allows the one to automatically use a potion when they take damage. They must have a potion for this to occur. It costs 1 slot to equip. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Auto Potion is a reactive ability that costs 15 CP to equip. It restores 30% of the HP gauge with a Potion from the inventory when HP drops below 50% and will only trigger once during a stage. It is learned by Onion Knight (level 95), Cid (level 75), Bartz (level 95), Edgar (level 80), Laguna (level 70), Zidane (level 85), Vaan (level 80), and Benjamin (level 90). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Auto-Potion is a passive ability that automatically expends a potion if an attack lowers HP below a certain amount. It can be used by Goblin and Kupicaroon. Gallery FFX Auto-Potion EA.png|Final Fantasy X. PFF Auto-Potion EA.png|Enemy version in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Auto-Potion.png|Player version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Auto-Potion Activating.png|Auto-Potion activating in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Auto-Potion.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Category:Reaction abilities Category:Recurring support abilities de:Auto-Potion